A beautiful night
by Britty313
Summary: As the day started to slowly come to a end and the stars soon started to come out, the night was very quiet. Possibly the first night it was so quiet. With the bright stars decorating the sky and the moon shining brightly down on the big city, it was almost like it was a dream. ((I suck at aummaries so... yeah. Rated M for a reson. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading))


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another story. I might be posting more before I head off to vaction next week. I dont really have anything to do at home so writing is something that keeps me going. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if you want more! Byw!**

* * *

As the day started to slowly come to a end and the stars soon started to come out, the night was very quiet.

Possibly the first night it was so quiet. With the bright stars decorating the sky and the moon shining brightly down on the big city, it was almost like it was a dream.

Not a single sound was disturbing, a few people walking around, some talking on their phone, some having a small conversation and some just hurrying home for the night.

The cars were quiet as well, most of them parked on the side and only a few driving. Some were taxis, some were buses, and others were just cars.

But besides the city, the small apartment the two lovers were in was very quiet also. The sound if the air conditioner only being heard as the two were spooning in their king size bed.

With Alfred's arms wrapped around Feliciano from behind, he rubbed his lovers stomach slowly, knowing it always calmed the Italian in a way. While doing so, he also pressed small but living kisses to the Italians neck.

At times Feliciano would giggle and even tense up at times when Alfred went over sensitive parts on his neck. He didn't mind the kisses though, leaning into Alfred's touches as his own hands slowly moved with his lovers.

Though after a while of silent giggles and whispers, the silence was soon broken as Alfred moved his lips to kiss Feliciano a cheek, whom blushed and smiled.

"Mmm, it's a beautiful night." Alfred mumbled in his lovers ear, Feliciano nodding in agreement.

"Si, not all those noisy cars or even people who are usually causing a ruckus. It's very calming for once." Feliciano whispered back, his eyes closed as he leaned against his lover.

"Yeah, you do have a point... Then again that is what we get for living in an apartment complex. It's kinda expected." The American said softly, chuckling as he did so as Feliciano smiled and shook his head.

Opening his eyes, he blinked as he looked around the dark room some before he moved. Turning over, he kissed his lovers cheek and nuzzled his face in Alfred's warm chest, his curl turning into a heart happily.

"I'll give you a point for that. But still, it should be quiet like this more." He said softly as he looked up at Alfred. He nodded before he pulled away, stretching before he sighed and rolled on is back to look up at the ceiling.

Feliciano moved also, however he sat up instead if laying down like his lover. Looking up at the ceiling, he blinked a few times before he glanced out the window behind it.

It was a simple window above their bed, it was a large one though. Outside the window was a large overview of the city, the bright lights from the buildings lighting up their apartment room some.

Not only that but there was also a great view of the night sky, the cars and people looking like small dots from how high they were up. Even though they were high up and Alfred was somewhat scared of heights, the view was still priceless.

Not only that but the apartment was also very nice, the furniture very modern and the price affordable. Therefore it was provably the perfect place for the young couple.

Smiling brightly, Feliciano looked back down at his lover before he poked his chest and giggled.

"I'm gonna get in the tub before I go to sleep, if you wanna join that's fine with me." He said softly as he got off the bed.

Grabbing a towel and a change if clothes, he headed off to their master bathroom. There, he sat the clothes by the big tub they had, reaching over to turn the water on.

After a while of messing with the knobs to get the water the right temperature, the Italian soon smiled brightly as he got the bath bubbles and added them in the warm water.

After Feliciano was done with the bath water, he soon quietly slipped out of his clothes, tossing them into the clothes hamper nearby before he reached his keg over to dip his foot into the water.

Testing it, he smiled brightly as he found it was perfect and moved some so he could sit down in the water and sighed happily. Moving singe was comfortable, he watched the bubbles move time from time before he soon heard a noise.

Looking up, Feliciano smiled widely and laughed when he noticed Alfred, whom was bare and posed as if he was a hero. Shaking his head, Feliciano continued to giggle before he looked away.

"You dork." He mumbled as his lover chuckled and walked over to the tub. Moving, Alfred slipped into the tub as well, the water rushing some and the water swishing a little as Alfred got comfortable.

"I think you mean hero!" He said happily, his lover only rolling his eyes before he smiled happily.

"Whatever you say. I'm happy that you joined me though." The Italian said happily as he smiled at his lover, Alfred smiling happily back before he moved to pull his lover in his lap.

Blushing, Feliciano let his lover do as he pleased, wrapping his arms around the Americans neck as he leaned forward to press their foreheads and noses together.

He then giggled softly as he blushed some more, his curl turning into a heart again before he sighed happily as he looked into Alfred's eyes.

"Mmm, ti amo." He whispered lovingly to Alfred, the American blushing some himself before he smiled widely and pecked his lovers lips.

"I love you too!" He whispered back, Eskimo kissing his lover before he moved to kiss him again.

The Italian let the other kiss him, moving to cup the others cheeks as he pressed against him some. He then gently kissed his lover back, a smile on his lips as he did so.

They kissed for a while before both needed air, both pulling back while panting softly. Alfred though seemed as if he wasn't done. Moving, he kissed his lovers neck slowly, the Italian gasping softly at the action but purred happily as Alfred continued to kiss around his neck.

After a while Alfred then moved to suck on what he knew was the others sweet spot, Feliciano letting out a small groan before he closed his eyes and whimpered.

"A-Al... N-Not now..." He said softly, his grip getting tighter on his lover as he felt him suck harder. Moaning a little louder, Feliciano shivered and gasped again when he felt Alfred nip at the spot, soon leaving a love mark on his lover as he pulled back.

He then licked his lips before he pressed against Feliciano, groaning slightly before he leaned up to kiss his lover again. This time the kiss however was more passionate, Feliciano a fingers tangling in Alfred's hair as his lovers hands slid down to rub his lovers good and sometimes teasing him but rubbing his thighs.

Moaning at Alfred's touches, he moved to press his tongue against Alfred's bottom lip, waiting till he was granted inside the others mouth and shyly explored. He would take samples at times and then shiver as he rubbed his you he against Alfred's, the American soon tangling his tongue with Feliciano's in a fight for dominance.

It wasn't long though till Feliciano gave up, moaning as Alfred explored his mouth instead abs teasingly rubbed his tongue with his.

Though when air was needed, the two slowly pulled away. Doing so, a string of saliva connected them for a show before it was cut off and fell on Feliciano's chin.

Chuckling softly, Alfred moved to lick it up, kissing his lover gently after he did so before he moved to his neck again and kissed along his shoulder. While doing that, Alfred slowly moved his hand, trailing it down Feliciano's rear and then moving to press it against his entrance.

Feliciano gasped softly in surprise at the action, shivering before he tried his best to relax himself for his lover. Shivering some, he tangle his fingers in Alfred's hair and winced when he felt the finger go

Into him.

Tearing up a little, he forced himself to relax as Alfred stopped the finger from its movements, wanting Feliciano to be comfortable before he continued.

After a while though, the finger slowly started to move, thrusting gently in and out of his lover as he stretched him.

While doing so, the Italian moaned and mewled his lovers name softly in pleasure, sometimes pushing down on the finger as if to encourage his lover to continue. In which Alfred certainly did.

After a while, the American soon added a second finger, Feliciano only wincing a little before he happily took the finger. Moving them a little, Alfred stretched the Italian gently before he thrusted them gently in and out as he continued to stretch him.

After a while, his fingers soon pulled out, Feliciano whimpering from the loss of pleasure. Alfred only smirked at him, Feliciano blushing as he felt Alfred move some.

With Feliciano sitting in his lap, he moved his own self as he positioned himself on Alfred's member, taking a few minutes before he pushed down and moaned as Alfred entered him.

It was a slow process though, Feliciano moving till the other was all the way in and shivered before he let out a shaky breath. He smiled though at his lover, Alfred smiling back at him as they both blushed.

Placing his hands on Feliciano's hips, he slowly pushed the other up, Feliciano moving his hips to help the other as he slowly started to move up and down.

With his hands gripping Alfred's shoulders, they slowly found a rhythm they both worked with, their pace getting faster as they did so.

It then wasn't long till the bathroom was filled with the splashing if water as well as moans of each lovers name and whimpers. As their pace increased, they both seemed to have no care that some of the water was getting out of the tub.

They both knew they would have to clean it up later but both were so in the moment they could only focus on one another at the moment.

Panting heavily, Feliciano moaned loudly as he moved up and down on his lovers member, Alfred rolling his hips with Feliciano's ti meet him perfectly as he soon felt himself hit something.

From the loud cry he heard from Feliciano, he knew exactly what he hit. Smirking, he thrusted roughly upwards, striking the others prostate again and groaned lordly as the Italian cried out his lovers name, making the American flush from how loud it was.

Considering how quiet the night was, he knew someone was able to hear them both. If they were lucky, hopefully no one would show up at their door in the morning complaining on how loud they were.

"I-I'm... C-Close..." The Italian whimpered as he continued the move up and down. Alfred squeezed his lovers lips before he leaned up to kiss him lovingly, holding him tightly. "M-Me too..." He whispered against the kiss before he grunted and thrusted faster as he continued to kiss the Italian.

After a few more thrusts, the Italian soon cried out loudly, climaxing and it shooting on both his and his lovers chest. Some of it though was getting in the water, not that neither of them noticed. Thrusting a few more times, Alfred soon groaned loudly as he came into his lover, Feliciano moaning at the feeling before he panted and collapsed against his lover.

With both panting and trying to get off their high, Alfred waited a few minutes before he pulled out of Feliciano, his lover grunting softly in response before he snuggled close to his lover in the tub.

Laying his head on Alfred's shoulder, he slowed his breathing down to normal and shivered before relaxed his body when he felt Alfred rub his back to calm him.

After both were calmed down, Feliciano pulled back gently to kiss his lover, pulling back again to kiss him all over his face before he glanced at the bathroom floor.

"Whoops..." He said softly as Alfred looked at the ground, chuckling before he moved to get out of the tub. Feliciano did the same, unplugging the bath and letting the now cold water go down the drain.

As both of then got dressed, they then cleaned the bathroom floor and put the towels in the dirty clothes hamper before Alfred hugged his lover close.

"I love you." He whispered as he blushed and smiled. Feliciano smiled shyly back before he pecked his lovers lips and nodded.

"I love you too." He said softly as they both walked out of the bathroom together and then off to their bedroom to finally get some sleep on this beautiful night.


End file.
